A Matched Love
by Mica Holmes
Summary: Whats going on between Starfire?Will she choose Kurama or Robin?Will Raven choose BB or Hiei?R&R 2 find out.TTXYUYUCrossoverPairingsRaX?RoX?SfX? *Note: I'm rewriting this a little, to make it more interesting and longer, so please be patient.
1. Mysterious People

Title:A Matched Love  
Chapter 1:Mysterious People  
  
"I do not wish to hurt you,"said a girl with long,red hair,"But I will if I must!"Her eyes and fists started to glow green.But before she could attack,the monster attacked her and knocked her out.  
  
Weeks later,she found herself lying on a bed in a nice house.She looked around wondering where she was.She saw a boy with gorgeous,red hair walk into the room.He sat down beside her.She saw he had lovely,green eyes like her's,and a friendly,humble personality."How are you feeling?"The boy asked.  
  
"Okay,"she answered,"may I ask where we are?"  
"My gouse.Hiei and I found you outside unconsious,so we brought you here,after threatening him to death."He remarked under his breath."So,what's your name?"  
"Starfire,"she answered weakly,"and yours?"  
"Umm,Kurama.My friends will be here any minute.Would you like to meet them?  
  
"Sure,what are their names?And you and your friends have to meet mine as well."  
"Ok,my friends' names are Hiei,Yusuke,Kuwabara,and Botan,but you won't see Botan right now.What are your friends' names?"  
"Raven,Robin,Cyborg,and Beast Boy."  
"I can sense my friends...they're--"  
  
"Right here."Said a boy with spiked,black hair that looked slicky from hair gel.The other boy had black hair and brownish-red eyes,standing next to someone with orangy-red hair that looked dim.Just seeing him stand there made him an idiot.  
"So,what's your name?"Asked the dork.  
  
"Starfire.You?"  
"Yusuke."Smirked the brownish-red eyed boy.  
"Hiei,so don't bother me!"The spiked-hair boy grinned,looking annoyed.  
"Be nice,stupid!!I'm Kuwabara."He said flirtatiously.  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that again,you annoying,flirtatious dork!!"  
  
"What are we supposed to do?"Kuwabara asked Kurama.  
"Ummm,I haven't decided yet.What do you think,Yusuke?"  
"You decide Hiei,I can't think straight."Yusuke said sarcastically.  
"Man,you can never think straight,Yusuke.Heck far,all you think about is girls and partying!!!"Hiei said,shaking his fists,angryly.  
"Is not,MIDGET!!!"  
"You wanna die an early death,Yusuke?"  
"No,I want you to shut up,and let me protect you!!"  
"Man,I can protect myself...depending I am stronger than you!!!"  
"Am not!"  
"Am too!"  
"Then I suggest we take this outside."  
"Guys,perhaps you would calm down with Glorthorg celebration,"Starfire said with a sweatdrop,interupting kindly,"or maybe I can recite the poem of gratitude...all 6000 verses?"  
"Man!I hate poems,and what the heck is a glothorn celebration thingy,anyway?"Asked Yusuke,almost shouting. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
Well,I hope ur liking it so far,I'll try 2 upgrade soon,see ya!R&R!  
-Raven 


	2. Who and What Are You

Title:A Matched Love  
  
Chapter 2:Who and what are you?   
  
"A glorthorg celebration,it is how we celebrate friendships on my planet,and what is wrong with poems?"Starfire explained to the four.  
  
"Man,no one around here likes poems,except maybe Kurama,because they're boring,and do you see a friendly conversation here?No,insted it's Yusuke making a fool of himself!!"Shouted Hiei.  
  
"Me!!?I'm not the one bragging about being the stupid best!!AM I?"  
  
"Yeah,so shut up,and lets just get on with training!"  
  
"Training,why do we need training,it's bad enough I have to act stupid and train at my house!"Starfire said,idiotically.  
  
"Ok,did I just fall in love with a retard?What planet are you from anyways?"  
  
"Tameran,I'm pretty much the youngest Princess,but I have the right to the throne first.Why?"  
  
"You're the Princess?"Asked Kurama.  
  
"Only--"She started to say before she was interrupted.  
  
"She's the youngest Princess,in case you didn't hear her the first time."Said a voice at the door way.They all looked,and saw the person,Starfire reconized her,and just went shocked.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok,sorry it's not long,but I'm running out of ideas.R&R,and send me some ideas,plz!!?Ty for reviewing the first chapter for those of you who did,give me ideas and keep supporting and the story might be able to get finished!!Thank you! 


	3. What Are You Looking At?

Title:A Matched Love

Chapter:What Are You Looking At?

"What are you doing here,friend Raven?"Asked Starfire.

"I was ordered to come here and look for you."Answered Raven,standing in the door way."Who are they?"She asked, as she noticed Hiei following every move (a/n:I know he's out of character,but I thought it'd be funny from the help of the person who gave me the idea) she made with hearts in his eyes,and floating above his head.

"I'm Hiei,"he answered,"and this is Yusuke,the blundering fool,and Kuwabara,the stupid,flirtatious dork."They just looked dumb-founded.

"I'm Kurama,I'm guessing you're wanting an explanation as to why your friend is here,right,I belive it was Raven?

"Yeah,it's Raven,so why is she here?"She asked,trying to ignore Hiei.

"We found her out cold,and decided to take care of her until she got to feeling better."Kurama started to explain the whole story and all the details.

"That's it?Well,is she looking better?"

"Well,umm,I have to say that she is,she'll do just fine,but it is best if she stays here a while longer just to make sure.If you want to stay as well,you'll have to stay at Hiei's because I only have two rooms.You can come check on her whenever you like."

"Ok,but you have to make him stop following my every move,right now!"She said,blowing up the door."Sorry."Everyone but Starfire and Hiei jumped and backed up a little.(It's going to go out of character now,just for fun)Starfire was the first one to recover from her stare.She walked over to the coffee table,and hopped up on it and said,"People,I have an announcment."Everyone turned to look at her and waited for it.She started to sing and dance to...I Love You Baby.When she finished,she started to sing Roses by Outkast.After she finished that,she hopped down from the table and noticed Kurama looking happy to cover the insultiness.She walked up to him and said,"Thought you outta know,"after she said that she fell to the floor and went unconsious.

Everyone just stared at her.Then Raven recovered and walked to the door saying,"you are pointless to worry about,Hiei take me to your place."He nodded,but before either one of them could make it outside Kuwabara spoke up,"Wait!"They stopped to and waited to for a reason why.

"Did you know that you guys are only going so that you can make-out and kiss each other's wittle nosies."He teased.Hiei walke dup to him and said,"You wanna try that again,shorty?"

"No,please,no,Mommy,wait,Come help me master,umm,Kitty come get me out of here."

"Then I advise you shut up."

A/N:Thanks for the ides,but I'm gonna need more b/c I'm out now,so if you don't mind helping I'd really appreciate it.

Now for some votes:

1:Who should go with Raven?

A:BB

B:Hiei

And

2:Who should go with Starfire?

A:Robin

B:Kurama(I'm wanting to try RavenXHiei and StarfireXKurama but I'm gonna be nice and let you choose also) see you!


	4. Only Hope

Title: A Matched Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the shows...

Chapter : Only Hope

"Um Hiei," Yusuke started, "you're shorter than Kuwabara, and you called him shorty."

"Hn." Hiei said and walked out. Raven followed behind him.

The whole way to his house, they walked in silence. Ten minutes later, they came to a normal sized house which was black with red window borders. Raven smirked some and followed Hiei in. Hiei lead her to a room on the far right side and said, "This is your room for the time being." Then he walked out. Raven laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

"Um...Kurama, I'm sorry about the song I sang. I was only joking." Starfire smiled.

"It's ok. I knew you were kidding. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Much better. Did Hiei and Raven already go home?"

"Yes, they did. If I may ask though, who sent her looking for you?"

"My friends, you remember, I told you about her, Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg."

"Yes, I remember. As for my friends, you'll have to overlook them sometimes. They fight all the time and are really rude to people." He said with a sweatdrop rolling down the back of his head.

"It's ok. They remind me of my friends actually. I really miss them."

"..." Kurama remained silent. Starfire laid back down and feel asleep. Kurama covered her up, got up, left, and laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

The Next Morning

Raven slowly open her eyes to the smell of food being cooked. She got up and quickly found her way to the kitchen. She sat down in one of the chairs at the table and waitied patiently. Hiei glanced at her, and he turned away when he saw that she noticed him staring at her. He looked again. "What?" She asked, annoyed.

"Hn." He said. Hiei sat her plate in front of her and sat down across from her with a plate of his own. They ate in silence. When they're finished, Hiei gathered both of their plates and set them in the sink. Raven got up and finger-combed her hair; she walked out and went over to Kurama's house to check on Starfire. Hiei showed up soon after she got there. When Raven was about to knock, Hiei pushed her out of the way and just opened the door and walked in. Raven gritted her teeth and walked in. Hiei was grinning, and she sighed. Raven walked into Starfire's room to see her awakening. Raven closed the door.

"Good morning Raven." Starfire said in a perky tone of voice.

"Hi, how're you feeling?" Raven asked her.

"I'm doing much better, and I can't wait to get home! I wish I could heal faster. I want to go home and see Robin, and Cyborg, and even Beast Boy. I want to know how they are doing." She frowned.

Raven just looked at her. "I'd say you're ready to go home now, but Kurama demands you stay. I want you to hurry and heal so we can leave this hell hole." Starfire laughed and a few tears rolled down her cheek. She was laughing and crying at the same time.

"Are you ok?" Raven wondered. Starfire nodded and wiped her eyes some.

"I really miss them. I like it here, and I think I may like Kurama...but we can't stay. I couldn't bear another second here." Starfire hugged her knees and cried a little more.

Raven just stared at her. They stayed silent a bit, and then Starfire just started singing, probably thinking of home but coming from the song, it seemed she was thinking of Robin the most, because she had that sound in her voice, and the song...it was a sad, yours truly kind of song.

"'There's a song that's inside of my soul,

It's the one that I've tried, to write over and over again,

I'm awake in the infinite cold,

but you sing to me over and over and over again.

So I lay my head back down,

And I lift my hands and pray,

To be only yours,

I pray to be only yours,

I know now you're my only hope.

Sing to me the song of the stars,

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again,

When it feels like my dreams are so far,

Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

So I lay my head back down,

And I lift my hands and pray,

to be only yours,

I pray to be only yours,

And I know now you're my only hope.

I give you my destiny,

I'm giving you all of me,

I want your symphony,

Singing in all that I am,

At the top of my lungs,

I'm giving it back.

So I lay my head back down,

And I lift my hands and pray,

To be only yours I pray,

To be only yours I pray,

To be only yours,

I know now you're my only hope.'" She finished singing and just dug her head in her arms and cried. Raven watched, unsure of what to do...she rubbed her back to try to comfort her.

"Don't worry Star, it'll all be ok. You'll be back home in a few weeks." Raven said.

"I'm sorry Raven. I just can't wait much longer." She says once she's finished crying. Raven got an idea and decided to put it into action when she returned to Hiei's place. Once Star had calmed down, Raven helped her out of bed and to the living room. Hiei just ignored them. "Thank you friend Raven." She smiled.

"No problem." Raven remained passive. She sat down on the couch next to Starfire and watched whatever was on.

"Where's Kurama?" Starfire asked.

"Kitchen." Is all Hiei said. Starfire shrugged, and Raven got up and went to talk to him.

"Kurama, I'm planning to surprise Starfire with this, so you can't tell her, but I plan to call Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy when I get back to Hiei's house and ask them to come out here. Starfire is devastated. She's home sick." Raven said.

"That's ok. She misses her friends, and I understand completely." Kurama said. Hiei came out of the shadows.

"Is that really a good idea?" He asked.

"What could go wrong?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know, but we can never be too careful."

"Only you could." Raven glared. He glared back at her.

They both walked out of the room and to Kurama's bedroom to argue. Raven closed the door and turned toward him. "What's your problem?" She asked.

He just rolled his eyes and looked away with his hands in his pockets. "Answer me." She said, more calmly.

"I just...I don't want anyone taking you away. I've found a liking to you, and I think I...I love you." He jumped out the window at top speed, and he left her standing there looking dumbfounded. After a few minutes, she walked out and sat back next to Starfire, who was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Are you tired?" Raven asked.

"More tired then I have been lately." She stood up, only to fall down again. Raven helped her to her room and covered her up. Starfire passed out. Raven looked worriedly at her.

Kurama knocked and peeked in. "I fixed lunch."

"I'll be right there." She told him. Kurama nodded and left. Raven looked down at Starfire with so much worry in her eyes. "Don''t worry Star, I promise you'll be ok. I won't let anything happen to you." She told her...then left.


End file.
